


Little Mister Perfect

by bemoresapphic



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), I Blame Tumblr, M/M, TO BE CLEAR THIS IS A HUMAN AU, human!perry, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: This is based on the song Little Miss Perfect by Taylor Louderman but I kinda went like “FUCK ANGST” so now it’s just loosely based on it-
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Little Mister Perfect

Perry was the epitome of a model student to the teachers at school. He was hardworking, always on time, respectful— all around perfect. He stayed with his small group of friends and never really caused a scene. 

He always seemed kind of stuck up, never talking to anyone outside of that small group of friends, never partying, but always studying or reading. The thing is, he wasn't really stuck up; he just happened to like those things. 

Another thing was Perry wanted to be able to get into a really good college. You see, he was adopted as a kid and his parents had always done their best to make sure he did great in basically everything. He wanted to make them proud. 

Currently, the boy was listening to his friends talk about some TV show they had been watching. Perry wasn't really that into it, but whatever. Peter was the one rambling the most about the show, which made sense since he was the most into it. Perry hummed slightly as he looked around the cafeteria, eating some chips. 

His eyes feel upon one specific boy, Heinz. They had a few classes together, but other than that they didn't talk much. 

Heinz was the laughing stock of the school. Everyone was always messing with him for being so interested in his inventions, but he was still more or less friendly to everyone. He was sitting at a table along, eating a sandwich while fidgeting with some tech parts. 

Perry kind of felt fixated on watching him, he didn't know why. He always kind of found Heinz interesting, in a weird way. They were kind of similar, staying to themselves and all, but Heinz seemed more infatuated with inventions instead of actual school—

"Perry, you okay —?" Peter raised an eyebrow at the dude. Perry quickly snapped out of his daze and gave a quick nod before looking back down at the table, continuing to eat his chips. Once Peter went back to talking, he went back to looking at Heinz.

Heinz eventually looked at Perry, waving at him with a grin. Perry waved back slightly, smiling kind of awkwardly back at him. God he hoped he didn't look weird. 

The bell soon rang and it was time to go to class. Everyone started to get up and throw their trash away, and Perry followed his friends out of the cafeteria.

Later on that day, Perry and his friends were hanging out in front of the lockers. It was after school, and they were just kind of vibing. Perry was actually just about to leave when he saw Heinz walk by. This time the blue-haired boy actually felt his face heat up. 

Fuck. No. That was absurd, he reassured himself in his head as he looked away from the taller boy, huffing slightly and clearing his mind. Perry didn't have time for romance and stuff; he had to focus on school. 

There was no way he had a crush on Heinz Doofenshmirtz. 

•

After a few days, Perry had actually started talking to Heinz. The English teacher had moved the desks around and they happened to be right next to each other. It was actually Heinz who initiated the first conversation:

"Why is your hair blue?"

Perry looked up at Heinz and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, sorry if that's a touchy subject or anything..."

"It's fine." Perry shrugged and ran one of his hands through his hair. "I, um, don't actually know...? It's just always been like that."

The taller, scrawny boy continued to talk. "Really? Huh, well I think it still looks cool! My hair is just a normal brown color—" he stopped to try and run his hands through his own hair, but it didn't turn out as suave or color or whatever. "— but I guess I still like it!"

Perry listened as the train of thought Heinz had took a quick shift to talking about some sort of weird robot things he was making and all of them seemed to end with '-inator.' He even had sketches to show Perry. 

This went on for a few days, Perry just sitting there quietly as he listened to Heinz ramble on and on about his inators or whatever. After around day five, he actually started engaging and talking about other things to Heinz, too. 

•

"Hey, you haven't really been talking to us much..?" Perry's friend Pinky spoke with slight concern as they walked to the cafeteria. "I mean, you never really talk anyways but you're usually around us."

Perry responded with a slight nod, gripping onto the strap of his backpack. Pinky, not looking convinced, asked again. "Are you sure? You've been hanging out with that inventor dude a lot broski—"

"I'm fine." Perry spoke quietly but slightly assertive tone. "And Heinz is fine, too." As he said that, Heinz had actually started to walk over. 

"Hey, Perry!" He grinned. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out at my house this weekend? My parents won't mind, they're not gonna be home actually—!"

"Sure. What would you want to do?" Perry asked, ignoring the 'bruh' look Pinky was giving him.

"Well, we could play board games— oh! Or watch a movie!" The brown haired boy bounced up and down slightly, the smile on his face getting bigger.

Perry smiled slightly and gave a thumbs up, noticing Pinky walk away from them. "Sounds great. Hey if you want you can sit with me and my friends today."

Heinz looked down slightly, avoiding eye contact and coughing awkwardly. "I-I think I'm fine.."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." 

•

"I'm actually still doubtful over whether your hair is actually blue or not, Perry.." Heinz joked as he took a sip from his soda can. He was literally just talking about an inator to make people turn into cats, but was lowkey the king of switching up subject mid-sentence.

Perry raised an eyebrow as he ate a few chips, leaning back on Doof's couch. "Why would I lie to you about that?" He asked. "I literally have nothing to gain from that."

Jokingly, Heinz put his soda down and leaned up closer to Perry with a smirk. "Oh yeah? How do I know you're not like, a spy or something and your hair color is just a disguise?" 

Perry let out a snort at that and scooted away from the taller boy. "That's ridiculous—" he let out a small squeak as Heinz ran his hand through his (as in Perry's) hair.

"It's true, you could be trying to, I don't even know, uh, murder me or something!" Heinz laughed and then made a weird face before running his hands through Perry's hair again. "Oh god your hair is soft—"

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Perry recognized this feeling in his chest from when he saw Heinz before they started talking. Oh god no. Nope. There was no way this was a crush or anything. It couldn't be. 

He tried to focus on Heinz's now rambling about his hair, as strange as it was. The feeling kept on coming back and it didn't help that Heinz had now moved his hand down next to his own hand, almost touching. 

"Perry are you o—?"

Before Heinz could finish talking, Perry turned so he was better facing him and put a hand on his cheek. Perry then pressed their lips together for a hot second before realizing what the fuck he was doing and pulling away quickly. 

Perry got up and started repeatedly apologizing before Heinz grabbed his hand. "No no it's fine! I was surprised.."

"I know but that was uncalled for and I understand if you want me to leave or anything!!" Perry stammered out before Heinz pulled him back down, putting a hand on his shoulder and a flushed face. 

"I mean, I kind of liked it.." Heinz intertwined his and Perry's fingers and Perry relaxed slightly to the touch. 

"Oh..?" The blue haired boy was still kind of nervous as he continued to hold onto Heinz's hand, which were actually kind of cold but he didn't mind. 

Now it was silent, the two of them just awkwardly smiling at each other. They would definitely have to talk about whatever just happened soon. A million thoughts ran through Perry's head; mostly still embarrassment but also relief. 

Huh.

Maybe there was time for a crush after all.


End file.
